


Erase/Rewind

by Alondres26



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Time Reset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondres26/pseuds/Alondres26
Summary: Upon entering the cosmic heavens, Allura falls down in pain to be transported by the White Lion back in time (start of season 5). Knowing what happens, Allura races against time to set things right and avoid the suffering that occurred in her previous time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this going to be a multi-fic about time traveling. I want to apologize if anything is confusing and I'll be clear next chapter in labeling times such as what would be the future as Allura was sent back in time will be addressed as her "previous time". This fic was inspired by the song "Erase/ Rewind" by The Cardigans here is the link if you feel like giving it a listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqQM8EQAHHs
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I went back to fix mistakes that I haven't noticed before like repetitive words or commas instead of periods.

Bidding a heartbreaking farewell, she followed Honerva toward  her father, the old paladins, Zarkon and him. He looked perfectly at peace as he immediately grabbed his mother’s hand gently and began talking to her. She found herself gazing at him, almost as if she was hoping he would turn to talk to her. He never did and she almost felt as if she was intruding in a family moment. She quickly looked back to see that her dear friends where already gone from where she had left them. They were already back on Earth, safe. She really was stuck here now to help rebuild the rest of the realities. She given her life, just like she told the White lion back in Oriande. She kept standing at the same spot unsure of what to do, for some strange reason she felt out of place. She could have sworn she saw Lotor quickly looked at her before looking back at his family or maybe it was her vision that was messing with her. Suddenly, she felt like her breathing was getting cut off. She was already dead, so why was she feeling like this . looked  up to where everyone was, they all seem to be walking ahead somewhere. Her father seemed to be signalling for her to follow him. He was saying something, but she couldn’t hear him at all and her head was ringing the same way it did when she came into contact with that dark entity. Placing her hands on her head to try soothe the enormous pain.

 

“Father what is happening to me,” she croaked in pain as she fell into a fetal position on the cloud like ground.

 

However, before she knew it everything went into a blinding white color. She was now alone and the pain becoming stronger than before. She screamed in agony that just echoed back. Her tearful eyes looked around to see everyone had disappeared in front of her.

 

“No, no, no. I can’t- where is everyone?! Please, anyone...,”  eventually her voice became hoarse from her repetitive screams of plea toward no one.

 

“Princess Allura of Altea,” a booming voice rang around the empty space Allura found herself in around her. Allura nodded and desperately tried to see where the voice was coming from in the white abyss she was stuck in.

 

“Dear child, you gave your life as promised, didn’t you?” that was enough to clue in Allura to who it was.

 

“White Lion?” she softly spoke through her tears that were calming down. Suddenly, the grand White Lion appeared before her, much to her surprise. She was too shocked to move and to too tired to move. It kept walking toward her with much grace with every step it took. Graceful, yet powerful.

 

“Please tell me where I am? I was just with my father and everyone else. Can’t I just rest?” she tiredly whispered the last part making eye contact with the powerful creature before her. The lion said nothing, until he was just in front of her.

 

“You’ll rest soon, child.” his cryptic words perplexed Allura wondering what they meant. She didn’t have time to give much thought as she immediately felt her eyelids close and everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

An alarm went off in a dimly-lit room. Allura carefully opened her eyes feeling as her energy had been all sucked away from her, remembering the last thing she saw was the White Lion who had told her that she would ‘rest soon’.

 

“What the?” she found herself in what appeared to be her room, a room that was exactly like the one she had on the Castle of Lions. She was wearing her sleep outfit and the mice were currently asleep on a  side of her pillow. She got up from her bed causing a small noise in the process, but it wasn’t loud enough lot to wake her small friends. They looked so much as peace and she felt tempted to pet them, but she did not wish to disturb them. At this point, Allura was wondering if she was in a sort of dream state because  she was suppose to be dead and the castle of lions was long destroyed. Nothing was adding up and an idea of what was occurring what creeping up her mind, but it seem all to bizarre.

Opening her room’s door she walked outside to see everything was quiet. It almost felt like those horror movies that Pidge had shown her on Earth. Uncanny appearance of her surroundings made her feel uneasy, but she has been through worse she told herself. She found herself with chills which each step she took down the hallway.

 

“I can’t have been possibly be sent back in time. Could I?” her hands began to shake in fear of the worse situation. Everything pointed toward that being her current situation.

 

“Princess, what in the world are you doing up and about at this hour? And even worse barefoot! You are gonna catch a cold, but not on my watch!” she knew that voice too well! It belongs to one of the special people in her life that she never got to say goodbye to. She felt she had no control because tears where already streaming down her face, alarming Coran seeing the distress princess.

 

“Oh my! I didn’t mean to make you cry Princess! It’s just I didn’t want you to get sick at all,” Coran’s voice soften seeing the crying Princess who was  trying to compose herself, but those attempts worsen her control over her tears.

 

She was making herself too suspicious crying out of nowhere, “Oh Coran, it’s not that I just been stressed lately and it seems that the stress has finally unleashed itself and   finally got to ,” she was 100% sure she was the worse liar in the whole universe, but thankfully it appeared that Coran believed it. Then again, she wasn’t entirely lying about being beyond stress. She then roughly used her hands to wipe the tears from her face.

 

“It’s alright to feel that way princess, you don’t have to carry everything on your shoulder. Remember, you have your friends and me! No one would dare to hurt you while I’m here! You know what I’ll prepare you my favorite tea passed down by generations, I’m sure it will cheer you up!”

 

“Thank you, Coran. I do indeed miss your special tea blends,” her mood had begun to lighten up a bit, but she was still unsure how true this was all. She had somewhat an idea of what was happening, but no proof that she was in the right. After all it didn’t feel like forever that she was off fighting Honerva and gone with her to the cosmic heavens to restore realities.

“Ah before I make your tea, I have to clean the dishes use to feed our prisoner,” informed Coran who softly whacked his head remembering what he was doing. Allura eyes widen and and indeed saw Coran holding the dishes he was referring to.

 

“Prisoner?” Coran raised in eyebrow at the princess repeating the word “prisoner”. He shrugged it off and proceeded to instruct Allura.

 

“I’ll deliver your tea to you room, You need all the rest you can get,” he ushered her to move along to her room before he left toward the kitchen in the ship. Allura found her heart beating when Coran had mention prisoner.

 

If she wasn’t mistaken and if she truly did go back in time; the time she found herself in was along the time  when Lotor had turned himself in to them. Meaning Lotor was here! He was here, thank the White lion she could see him! Disobeying Coran, she found herself running barefoot with her hair flowing freely as she ran toward the direction she remembers the prison cell that housed Lotor was at.

She had longed for him for so long and there was so much she wanted to say. Tell him what she was unable to tell him due to her hesitation to approach in her short lived time in the cosmic heavens. To apologize to him and ask for forgiveness for not listening him and not judging him by his actions as he told her when she interrogated him back then in her time. She continued to run along the dim gray halls to reach an elevator that would take her to her destination. Stopping in front of the elevator, she walked  in and quickly pressed the button to get the elevator moving descending to Lotor’s location. The time in the elevator felt eternal as she waited for the elevator to come to a stop, but when it finally arrived to her destination, Allura found herself panicking  on how to approach him. Was she ready? Would he push her away?

 

The doors to the elevator had open, alarming the prince behind the glass. Allura looked at him and he looked back at her with his tired eyes. All of a sudden she found herself running toward him rapidly. She quickly reached the controls that powered the prison cell. With a sense of urgency, she quickly  entered the passcode to permit her to enter Lotor’s cell.

 

The worries that housed her head before, escaped from her mind as now she didn’t care at all, he could push her back, shout at her, be angry at her all he wanted. She just wanted to be in his arms one last time and ensure Lotor wouldn’t succumb into the influence of the quintessence field or maybe avoid that event altogether. Lotor who had been staring at the girl in front of him, didn’t have much time to process that the princess before him was opening the glass wall separating them. The princess gave off a desperate vibe as he had seen her rush in to the control panel of the cell.

 

The glass wall finally opened for her to get and she promptly, ran into him. She was sure that she might be hugging him to hard, but she never wanted to let him go. Tears furiously ran down  her face and her hug became even tighter.

 

“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she kept apologizing over and over again as she hid her face on his chest. What she didn’t expect back was for Lotor  to hug her back with the same strength she was hugging him with.

 

“Lotor?” softly she said his name while he lowered himself to be leaning his head on her shoulder.

 

“Yes, Allura,” oh how she missed him saying her name. Her name sounded so sweet when he said it.

 

“I’m so sorry, I’m probably not making any sense at all. But please, just hold me tight,”

 

“I wasn’t planning on letting you go, after all it would be a waste to let  a second try slip away from us. Wouldn’t you agree?”

 

Lotor removed his head from her shoulder and backed up a bit while holding her hands to get a good look at Allura. She was still as lovely as ever, a beauty not worthy in this damn universe they lived in. Allura studied his face that was now in front. She noted that he had been crying as well with teary eyes and tear stains on his cheeks. Soon enough her Alteans marks began to glow and so did his. They both stood in awe in what was occurring between them and Allura quickly realized something and broke into a a loud sob while Lotor remained holding her hands with a sad smile.

 

The Lotor before her was her Lotor, her beautiful prince. She removed her right hand from his grasp to gently caress his face while removing the tears that began to fall from him. He closed his eyes hoping this wasn’t a dream, he missed her so much and was scared that if he opened his eyes she would be gone.

 

“I’m sorry for not listening to you, I’m sorry for throwing you, I’m sorry for hurting you, I’m-,” he had place a finger on her lips to stop her from continuing,

 

“You are forgiven, but not forgotten,”

 

“I don’t deserve to be forgiven by you at all, Lotor. If only I had listened to you, then things would have been different,”

 

“I can’t say you are wrong, Allura. But we are together now and you seen your error, and my own failure was to submit into the quintessence,” she sadly nodded. What he said was true, but it still hurt a bit Though, she didn’t blame him for falling into the field’s influence, she left him emotional broken with her retort that he was like his father and even the paladins had began to be influence if it weren’t for her. However, the most important question of the moment she had to ask him.

 

“Wait a minute, how did you get here Lotor?!” she asked in her wobbly voice from all her crying. He was  with her and both of them seemed to be from what would have been the future according the the current place in time they were placed in. They were reunited and were a  hugging mess on the cold floor that housed Lotor.

 

“I wish I knew as well, all I remember is seeing you fall before I fell too,” he explained to Allura. They, then decided that it was more comfortable to sit on cell’s bed to talk as they still held hands.

 

“I think this was the White Lion’s doing,” Allura spoke carefully, “before I woke up here, I saw him and he told me that I would ‘rest soon’,” Lotor place his left hand on his chin thinking about the White Lion’s word to Allura.

 

It all felt to surreal for Allura, she couldn’t believe that what happened was like a soft reset that has appeared to have taken both Lotor and her back in time. Back in time to avoid the mistakes made, back in time to save lives.

 

Lotor felt Allura’s grip on his hand tighten and he looked to see her deep in thought with a light scowl on her face. He had only seen her like this a couple of times, she was definitely deep in thought.

 

“We can start over, Lotor. We been granted this opportunity to undo mistakes done. Think about it Lotor!” Allura let go of Lotor’s hand and got  off the bed to stand in front of him as if mimicking the way the White Lion stood in front of her prior to these events. Lotor remained sitting thinking to himself a bit. Thinking of his life up to the point he was currently in. It he wasn’t wrong, he had turned himself in after his generals had betrayed him and supposedly Acxa had made a deal with him to remain on his side as she pretended to side with the other side, gaining information from Hagger, or Honerva. He still didn’t feel comfortable in addressing her as his mother, it felt a bit too soon to call her mother and all he was willing to do was greet her with a weary smile as he had done so when Allura and his mother appeared in the heavens.

“Lotor?”

 

“Huh, sorry I was just jogging through memories. Recalling, how I had turned myself in and anytime soon we will  receive a message from my father about the green paladin’s own father,” he then got up to be with the standing Allura who was attentively watching Lotor’s actions.

 

“About what you said, I do agree that this opportunity presented to use needs to be use to fix things done wrong in our own time as we shall call it. So, let’s shake on this,” he then placed his hand in front of Allura who was smiling at Lotor’s agreement. She took hold of his hand, affirming  their agreement to do things right this time. She would eventually need to know his intentions with the colony. Something she never gave him to chance to explain due to her jumping into conclusion and quickly siding with Romelle. A leader was suppose to listen to all sides of a story and she had failed at that. She had let him die as a result awaking a mother’s wrath for her son.

 

She stifled out a yawn and Lotor also yawned. She guess it was true that yawns are contagious as Hunk had told her before.

 

“I think we should get some sleep. As much as I hate to see you go, it would be rather suspicious and indecent if you stayed to sleep here,” throwing a devilish grin toward Allura that got her flustered right away.

“Oh quiet you. Go to sleep and I’ll try to see you again later. If everything is following the original events we should be receiving your father’s message as you said. So we need to be on the lookout for that.”

 

“Indeed, princess. I’ll let you go to your own room to rest,” he approached Allura making her think he was going to kiss her, but it was only a small peck on the forehead. She understood it was too soon for them, he needed time and so did she. She gently smiled at him and walked out of his cell, he gave her a worn out smile before laying on his bed with his back facing her. She then closed the glass wall.

 

“Good night, sweet prince.”

 

* * *

 

She was back in her room and saw the cup of tea that Coran had promised her. Picking up the cup and placing it next to her lips to drink some of it. Despite, it being cold, it still held a sweet fruity taste. She didn’t know how much time has passed, but everything felt as if happened within a varga. She was dead, met the White Lion, woke up at the time near Zarkon’s demise, saw Coran, and reunited with Lotor who was granted a second chance along with her and who would help her.

 

Tomorrow, she would see her friends who she believed that she would never see again. A smile made its way to Allura’s face from thinking about it. Wait, minus Keith as he was with the Blades she quickly thought. But, she would also see Lance. Her smile then faltered into one of regret. She really tried to make the relationship between them work as Lance was kind  guy, but she knew better than to lie to herself that he was the one. She wasn’t ready to move and Lance deserve someone that truly loved him. She would make sure to be honest with him, if he ever asked her in this rewind of time as it wasn’t fair to him nor her.

 

The light in her room had begun to flicker a bit and Allura glanced around to figure out the cause, but all she found was a note on her bed. She picked up the note with elegant writing.

 

“An erase and rewind was my gift to you. My dear child, may you trust yourself and take the steps you fail to take in your previous time,” all that was sign was a golden paw print in the bottom right corner of the note.

 

“I won’t fail you,” she clutched the paper near your chest, determination clouding her heart. She wasn’t going to lose anyone now and they wouldn’t lose her. She got under the warm covers of her bed. Tomorrow, she would need to be up early to  deliver Lotor’s food. She just hope it wouldn’t make her seem odd, but it allowed her to manage more time with Lotor.

She gave a big yawn and drifted into a sweet slumber, hoping that things wouldn’t be as complicated as she thinks they will be.


	2. Erase/ Rewind Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura brings Lotor some breakfast in the morning and both talk about things. In addition, the first part of their plan is put into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for taking forever and for it being rather short. I'm mad at myself for this and I just got frustrated that I couldn't put anything out. I lost motivation for writing and doing anything this week, but I over stressed myself with college starting up again for the winter quarter. I'm sorry and I will be more strict on myself to be able to write these chapters. I can't thank you guys enough for being patient with me and for your support. I really appreciate it!! ❤❤❤
> 
> Also, if anybody is willing to be a beta reader, I would highly appreciate it cause another pair of eyes to proofread or tell me where I could add things would be extremely helpful :)

Opening her eyes she saw her surroundings reminding herself of the previous events that had occurred to her. She placed her arms on top of her eyes and heaved a huge sigh, it was really  happening. However, as much as she would love to stay in bed a bit longer, she wanted to be the first in the kitchen to have a valid excuse to see Lotor some more.

She kicked off the sheets from her bed and proceeded to her bathroom located in her very room to quickly freshen up. Splashing some water on her face and fixing her hair into her usual bun, she left to find her flight suit in her closet and took it out to put it on. She was now ready and left her room with destination to the kitchen. It was 7 varga in the morning, so she was sure they were either still asleep or practicing early in the morning. Eventually, she arrived to the kitchen, but saw that someone had beat her to it. Hunk was up and about in the kitchen and preparing what he called “pancakes”. He was humming a joyful tune as he gracefully almost as if dancing around the kitchen counters adding ingredients to the bowl of pancake mix.

 

“I see your up and early, Hunk,” Allura spoke as she gave her gentle friend an earnest smile. Hunk turned around from stirring the batter to look at Allura, mildly surprise to see her so early in the kitchen. 

 

"Good Morning to you too! This is new, seeing you in the kitchen so early, his comment sent sweat down her neck on how to respond. She nervously stood as Hunk looked at her with his usual warm smile.

 

"You see I was hoping to finally make some breakfast on my own, you see," she really needed to carry a notepad with her on credible excuses. Hunk eyes brighten up learning that Allura wanted to get involve in the culinary scene.

 

"Look no further! You can help me prepare pancakes! I can teach you to take make pancakes, so if you ever crave on making something on your own, you can make pancakes!" he went placed the bowl down and went to fetch another apron for Allura. The Altean princess joyful laughed on her friend's enthusiasm that was quite contagious.

 

"That sounds wonderful, Hunk" the yellow paladin handed a gray apron to Allura. She placed it on and Hunk began to walk her through ingredients go into the mix. Once the mix was down, Hunk was showing Allura how long a pancake should be left on a pan and how to flip them over easier. Allura had some trial errors in flipping a pancake without it ripping or flipping it out of the pan, but she soon got the hang of it. Though, she then was wondering what meal the usually gave Lotor. When they have kept him prisoner in her other time, she seen the same green goo use to feed the paladins given to him. She decided to ask Hunk on that matter.

 

“I was just wondering what do we  feed Lo- I mean our prisoner?” Hunk brought the flame level to a low and turned to Allura who was slowly cutting up some fruits Hunk had bought at a market.

 

“Actually, Allura, why don’t you give him some pancakes? I mean, I bet he must be sick of that green goo that Coran gives him,” Allura wanted to hug Hunk, his compassion and warm heart was what made Hunk a wonderful paladin and friend. Allura beamed at his idea and continued to work with Hunk diligently in the kitchen. Hunk finished preparing Lotor's breakfast tray and handed it to Allura.

* * *

 

She patiently waited in the elevator while holding a tray with pancakes, some fruit and milk via Kaltenecker. The way the milk was produced still bothered her, but at least the flavor was delicious  and was sure Lotor would enjoy it like she did. Maybe she would later ask Hunk if he could help her prepare a milkshake for Lotor.

A ringing noise alerted Allura that she had reached her destination. She stepped out of the elevator and began to walk toward Lotor’s cell. She smiled seeing him laying down on the bed as he seemed to be thinking of peaceful thoughts with the calm expression he had. She wanted to call out his name to make her presence known, but it wasn’t needed as Lotor looked up at her with a warm smile of his own before she could have done so. She balanced the tray with one hand as she inputted the code to lower the cell glass door.

 

“Morning, princess,” he greeted as he got off the bed and reach for the tray Allura was struggling to maintain on one hand.

 

“Thank you and good morning to you as well,” Allura felt like a naive teen smiling over a crush. Despite, yesterday’s relief of emotions, she still felt so many left. Lotor looked at the tray with curiosity over the fluffy looking circles, especially the odd drinking substance on the tray as well. Noticing his face, Allura chimed explain to Lotor the foods on his tray.

 

“Hunk and I made some pancakes and thought you would like some. It was actually Hunk's idea to bring you some! They are absolutely delicious and the drink is called milk. It’s best when cold and refreshing, however you would be surprised where it comes from,” she mumbled the last part more to her herself than to Lotor.

 

“Ah, the yellow paladin. Always the friendly one of the bunch,” he recalled his limited interactions with Hunk.

 

Both royals opted to sit on the floor which was quite the amusing scene if anyone walked in. They both felt quite juvenile sitting on the floor as the leaned their backs on the on the bed. Allura talked to Lotor about small things from her childhood and Lotor listened thoroughly as he ate the pancakes. However, he noticed Allura would often eye him whenever he placed the pancake in his mouth. He was going to tease her about it, but was put into a stop when a grumbling noise emitted from the princess' stomach.

 

“I swear that wasn’t me at all,”

 

“Oh sure, might’ve been a ghost paying a visit,” he gave her a devilish smirk making Allura blush and turn her head. He gave a light laugh and cut a piece of the remaining pancake and grabbed it with his fork.

 

“Allura, turn around,” still somewhat embarrassed with arms crossed she turned to see Lotor holding a piece of pancake with his fork toward her. He motion for her to eat it. Suddenly, Allura’s whole face turned red and she quickly scooted to her left as far from Lotor.

 

“N-no thank you! I’m pretty good, not hungry at all!” she motion by making an 'x' with her arms.

 

“Allura,” he said in a singing tone, “we have already kissed before, I don’t see an issue with this at all,” he smirked wide knowing the reaction he got out of Allura who was rapidly scooting back to him, but bit more closer to him than she previously was. She glared at him when she grabbed onto his arm and directly his hand with the fork to feed her. 3, 2, 1 was all it took.

 

“Ha, now look who is blushing!” she pointed at Lotor's now strawberry colored face as he stuttered to say anything back.

 

“I-I guess, I am,” he said as he looked up to Allura who was striking a winning pose. However, seeing him look so vulnerable and blushing screamed “cute” in Allura’s head as she just wanted to hug him, but she held back not knowing what he was comfortable with. In fact, what would they label themselves as? Friends? Almost boyfriend and girlfriend? Royal buddies? She got back down on the floor and leaned her head on Lotor’s shoulder. It was something she would have to wait and see. They needed time, but as for now she was happy with whatever they are. She had felt Lotor’s shoulder tense, but they later relaxed. It was a few minutes of silence between the two before Lotor spoke.

 

“You have to go to the moon of Tragoch and destroy it as it’s where sentries are built, then you come back and have a meeting. After that, I’ll tell your green paladin of her father’s well being only for it her father to not be in that location, but it baits Zarkon to contact you,” he said everything without a trace of emotion that sent a small chills up Allura’s back. She had only seen him this serious a couple of times like the time when she had asked him if he was alright after killing his father.

 

She was still leaning on his shoulder when she responded back to him, “Alright, but do you think we could avoid fighting your father this time? Maybe we could save him?” Allura got off his shoulder and placed herself in front of Lotor and reached to grab his hand.  She saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes when she said that, but that spark rapidly diminished.

The buzzing noise of the elevator arriving spooked both royals. Lotor, with quicker reflexes, took a hold of Allura and gently pushed her outside and she quickly pressed the proper buttons to raise the glass cell door.

 

“Here you are, princess.” thank goodness it was only Shiro. Allura gave a small wave to greet the current leader of the paladins.

 

“Yep, here I am. Nothing but checking on Prince Lotor,” she wasn’t the best in acting naturally either.

 

“Right, and that saves us some time. Did you manage to get any information from him?” he asked without a trace of question on Allura's odd presence. Lotor from inside his cell carefully observed Shiro and Allura talking to one another. If Allura told Shiro about visiting the moon, it would set things to go as they originally did.

 

“He told you about a base for the building of sentries? Then it would be the best to leave soon and put a stop to that. We also have to later report to our Allies and the Blades about this. But after we handle it,” Shiro affirmed Allura that they would go ahead with the plan.

 

“Come, princess let’s tell the others to leave as soon as we can,” Shiro began to walk back to the elevator expecting Allura to follow along. She took the hint and walked behind him. She quickly looked back before stepping into the elevator and gave Lotor an assuring smile that all was going to plan.

 

Lotor sign in relief and started back to the half eaten breakfast and stared at the fork. She always managed to get his heart beating. He reached for the fork and continued to eat his breakfast that was now a bit on the cold side.

 

“Maybe we could save him?” what Allura said echoed in his mind. Could they? He doubted they could save his father. Zarkon was far too gone in the quintessence and there was other factors he didn’t want to think about in the equation. He reached for the cup to drink the so called "milk". 

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t save him," he said to no one in the cell, placing the empty cup on the tray. He got up to stretch a bit in the cell. He was 100% sure Allura and the paladins could pull off destroying that base. Plus, Allura had already done it before, so things should be fine.

 

However, something crossed Lotor's mind.

 

“Damn,” he stopped himself midway a push up with a thought that brought him trouble. As of now it would be okay, but he would need to warn Allura to remind herself that the Shiro with her isn't the real one. In fact, it was a clone that his mother was controlling from afar, hence how he got out from the paladins beating him up any further from when that other Altean accused him. Any slip up from him or Allura could be a hint enough for Hagger to notice something is up which could jeopardize what Allura and him were doing.

 

He placed his hand on his chin unconsciously when thinking about that small problem, to feel the small trace of stubble on his chin. He would need to ask the next person that came down to see him for a razor and the opportunity to use a shower, I mean who could argue  when personal hygiene is on the line.

He laid back on his bed that was tempting him. He suddenly felt himself to be very tired and eagerly went to sleep. Hoping for Allura to come back soon and safe to warn her to be careful and tell her of his decision of his father’s fate. It’s for the best.


End file.
